powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokey Oaks Kindergarten
'''Pokey Oaks Kindergarten '''is the sole kindergarten school that the Powerpuff Girls attend in the Pokey Oaks South neighborhood of Townsville. The only teacher there is Ms. Keane whose teaching ranges from basic Kindergarten skills to laws of advanced Einstein level physics to her students. The City of Clipsville hints in one of its flashbacks that when the girls speed up time and become Valley Girl-ish teenagers, the school may have evolved into a high school. The students at Pokey Oaks have often been seen coloring, playing with toys, or doing simple math problems and/or sums. Characters Faculty *Ms. Keane *Mr. Green - Substitute Teacher Major Students *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mitch Mitchelson - A typical "bad" boy that frequently wears black and is always acting out in class. *Elmer Sglue - A classmate of the Girls who is constantly made fun of for eating paste. He wears thick glasses (implying he's blind) and a smear of paste around his lips, and he has a very timid voice. He once ate radioactive paste mutating him into a monster. *Harry Pitt - This boy is always seen playing in soil or doing other miscellaneous things that get him dirty. Recurring Students *Princess Morbucks *Mary - An overweight girl with a nasal voice. She has a shy personality and wears a flowered dress. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Susie Jenkins - A girl, who took a "poisoned" cookie from Blossom (Substitute Creature). She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Julie Bean - A student with curly, orange hair and green dress. She is voiced by Cathy Cavadini. *Pablo - A boy with the ability to speaking Spanish. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and appears in Ice Sore. *Wes Goingon - Appears in Paste Makes Waste. *Lloyd & Floyd Floyjoydson - Identical twins that bullied Elmer and are Mitch's friends. Appears in Paste Makes Waste. Other Students *Joey Finkelmeyer - A boy first appearing in Equal Fights. He is voiced by Tara Strong. *Jeff - Wheelchair mobile student from Mojo Jonesin'. *Kim - She wanted to have superpowers and is best known for appearing in Mojo Jonesin'. *Joey *Football Kid (voiced by Jeff Bennett). *Billy (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Hanout Anoush (Ice Sore) *Kristen (voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Clara - An African-American girl student with glasses and purple dress. One-time Students *Robin Snyder *Mike Believe - A new student at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. He appeared in the episode Imaginary Fiend. Voiced by Aaron Spann. *The Gangreen Gang - In Schoolhouse Rocked, they are forced to attend school by Mr. Wednesday, but they got expelled on their first (and also their last) day. But they come back in Bought and Scold as trespassers thrashing the classroom and torturing Ms. Keane and the students when crime got temporarily legalized by Princess Morbucks who was Mayor for only day. They also comes back as trepassers again in a "Got Milk" commercial for chocolate milk when they try to steal all of the chocolate milk from the Pokey Oaks students, but were stopped by Buttercup. Trivia * In the 2016 series, the school is replaced by Midway Elementary School, which is bigger because it does include more grades than just Kindergarten. Ms. Keane still teaches here. However, the episode The Wrinklegruff Gals features Pokey Oaks, which had been closed down due to Bubbles accidentally spilling her show and tell (some goop that came from an exploded space crab on a radioactive comet that she and her sisters fought) on Pee Wee (the 2016 version of Twiggy), causing him to grow and flood out the school as shown in a flashback. Category:Townsville Category:Educational institutions